


Drabbles and other Randomness

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine (Comics), X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, No Incest, Random Pairing Generator, Randomness, Short One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, tag generator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: I have no idea why.A collection of short stories,promps, drabbles and generator randomness ( AO3 tag generator, Random Pairing generator with favorite characters)





	Drabbles and other Randomness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after "All New Wolverine" #18

"We're home Jonathan, finally!", Gabby screamed immediatly after Laura had opened the door.  
"I think the whole neighborhood knows by now.", the older woman smiled and watched as the girl dragged the wolverine behind her by his lash.  
Gabby grinned, "I don't care, I'm just so happy to be back. And I'm happy that we're here together."  
A warm feeling spread through Laura's body and she looked up from the inanimate Pelican, she had placed at its usual spot, "Yeah. Me too. That doesn't change the fact that it's late and that means..."  
"No!"  
"Yes. Bedtime for you."  
Gabby crossed her arms in front of her chest, "But Jonathan wants to play."  
"Look at him. The only thing he wants is sleep."  
"I'm not a child."  
"Yes you are.", Laura pointed at her clone sister and smiled, "Look how tiny you are."  
"I'm not a normal child."  
The older woman pointed at herself, "Neither am I. Please. I'll go to bed too."  
Gabby kneeled down to pet Jonathan, "Okay fine...but..."  
"But what?"  
The girl seemed to think of a deal that was worth it,"We'll go out for breakfast tomorrow."  
"Deal."  
"And Jonathan comes with us.", Gabby pulled the head of the wolverine up and gave him a peck on the forehead.  
"Where else would he be?"  
Seemingly happy with the arrangement Gabby nodded and got up from the floor, "Can we read a story?"  
Laura grinned jokingly, "What was that about not being a child?"  
"Hey! I can read. I just like to read with you."  
"I know. Give me a second, okay? I'm just gonna choose a book that's suitable for you."  
"You stabbed me in the chest a few days ago. I'm a trained weapon. There's nothing not suited for me."  
"Yeah but...Just wait... a sec.", of course she wouldn't read her a violent book. There had been enough violence in their real lifes already, "Oh and before I forget it: You'll be alone tomorrow evening."  
"Wait! Why?", Gabby wasn't even trying to hide her fear of abandonment.  
"Don't worry just a few hours. I'm going out."  
She heard a giggle, "With your winged boyfriend?"  
"Yep."  
A pillow hit Laura from behind and as she turned around Gabby stood there grinning from ear to ear, "Warren and Laura sitting on a tree-"  
"Stop it.", she giggled and grabbed a pillow from her couch while Jonathan jumped around the girls gleefully.  
This was her life. She was a weapon, a killer, a clone of one of the greatest heroes of all time in a world with no shortage of those. But she was also her own hero, a real human... or mutant being. A person capable of love and compassion. She had known this for a long time but now...after defeating Kimura and the trigger scent and therefore her final demons from the past, she was certain. Never in her life had she imagined to shush a kid to bed and read nighttime stories. Yet here she was. Living a normal life...Well okay, the closest thing to a normal life you can have, when you're a superhero living with a younger clone of yourself and an actual wolverine. But this was her family and Laura Kinney wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write some Wolverine family stuff. But I don't have an actual idea for a one-shot that warrants its own story so...
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment.


End file.
